wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of The Wiggles (video)
The Best of The Wiggles is a Wiggles DVD that was released on March 14, 2018, and is based on the 2016 album of the same name. It was released in North America on April 10, 2018. Unlike the previous compilation DVDs, this only features the current generation Wiggles, and contains some new music videos. Songs # Do the Propeller! - from Taking Off! # Hot Potato - new music video # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - from Furry Tales # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - new music video # Who's in the Wiggle House? - from Wiggle House # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - new music video # Emma's Theme - from Emma! (TV Series 1) # Apples and Bananas - new music video # The Wonder of Wiggle Town - from Wiggle Town! # Fruit Salad - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Follow The Leader - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Rock & Roll Preschool - from Rock & Roll Preschool # Say the Dance, Do the Dance - from Furry Tales # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Around Australia # Emma's Yellow Bow (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Town! (TV Series) # Dorothy Pas De Deux - from Wiggle Town! # I've Got My Glasses On! - from Taking Off! # Lachy! - from Lachy! (TV Series) # Do The Pretzel - new music video (with some footage from Wiggle Town!) # Simon Says - from Dance Dance! # Come on Down to Wiggle Town - from Wiggle Town! # Michael Finnegan - from Apples & Bananas # Do the Skeleton Scat! - from Pumpkin Face # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Henry Likes Water - from Rock & Roll Preschool # Pappadum - from Wiggle House # The Shimmie Shake! - from Dance Dance! # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Town! (TV Series) # Dressing Up - from Wiggle House # Simon's Cold Water Blues - from Taking Off! # D-I-N-G-O - from Wiggle Town! # Dance With Emma - from Rock & Roll Preschool Credits See here Trivia * For Some reason, this DVD and other DVD's released in 2018 have the 2009 ABC For Kids Logo after the rating screen in place of the usual ABC DVD Logo, even though it was discontinued after 2015. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names is credited for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ITunes Movies Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Videos from the 10's